1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable lift and more specifically it relates to a portable modular lift system that may be easily transported to a lifting location and compactly stored when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional lift systems have been in use for years for elevating workers, materials and the like to elevated locations. Lift systems are utilized by maintenance workers, sound and light professionals, home owners, warehouse owners and the like to reach elevated locations. Conventional lift systems utilize one or more vertically orientated masts. The masts are typically attached to the side or wall of the structure to be worked upon with bracing. The masts may be comprised of a unitary structure or a modular structure. The modular masts are comprised of mast sections that are secured together in a vertical manner with conventional fasteners to form an elongated mast structure. A support platform is movably positioned upon the masts and may be elevated/lowered utilizing an electric motor or other power source. An example of a unitary mast configuration utilized for elevating workers and materials is U.S. Pat. No. 6,981,573 to Nickel and owned by Reechcraft, Inc. The Reechcraft patent discloses a pair of vertical posts that support a movable platform between thereof and that utilizes braces attached between the posts and the wall structure.
One problem with conventional lift systems is that they are relatively heavy making them difficult to transport to a work area. Another problem with conventional lift systems is that they are time consuming to assemble because they require tools and manual assembly with fasteners to attach the modular masts together.
A further problem with conventional lift systems is that they are difficult to transport and are not designed to be easily utilized in smaller sized locations like the interiors of buildings. Another problem with conventional lift systems is that they typically require more than one worker to assemble, utilize and disassemble. A further problem with conventional lift systems is that they require attachment of the masts to the side of a building structure being worked upon. Another problem with conventional lift systems is that they are expensive and complex making them difficult to utilize on smaller projects.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved portable modular lift system that may be easily transported to a lifting location and compactly stored when not in use.